Black Heart
by Bishasu
Summary: Takes place during the episode Ghosts of Elyon. Will stays at Elyons only to run into someone she would never think of in her life. But anything is possible if fate wants it to. WxOCxHL ExC There's two boys who have a name that starts with a c.
1. Chapter 1

I know, that I need to work on my other two main fanfics, but I just had this idea clawing at me, so I decided to put up here. This is a WillxOC so, if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic, so go easy on this for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, only Nightmare

* * *

Chapter 1: A weird meeting 

Will laid on Elyon's bed after the others left to go and start the 'sleepover'. Cornelia left after telling her that the kangaroo talked and pulled the string. Will thought it was somewhat funny.

"Okay, now, I'm all alone since I ran from home, and now… it's getting really cold." Will whispered to herself as she kept clicking the flashlight on and off. "I better get some sleep." She spoke and undressed and lay under the covers. She soon fell asleep from loss of energy.

**One hour later**

Will suddenly awoke to the sound of a portal opening in the closet. Three figures walked out.

Two of them being monsters, looking like a cross between a troll and an ogre. The third figure was a man, as for what he was wearing, it was weird. He had on a black shirt, along with black pants and boots like the ones Caleb wore. He had a cloak on with a hood that covered most of his face. It was shadowed; all you could see of his face was from his nose to the bottom of his head.

"Search the room… The book must be found…" The hooded figure ordered. His voice, it was different than from what she usually would hear. It was like something wasn't human about it, it sounded… demonic. The search was only for a few minutes until one of the ogre-troll minions spoke loudly. "I found it…"

"Good…" The man stopped from what he was going to say. You couldn't see it, but his eyes were darting around the room. You could barely tell his head was moving because of the hood. "Go on ahead, I'll be there soon." He ordered. The two minions walked through the portal without hesitation.

"You can come out now, leader of the guardians…" His voice cut through the air. He didn't get a response from Will, she feared what he would do if she showed herself. But she wondered. 'How did he even know that I was here?' She thought.

"I'm not going to harm you guardian…" He spoke. He shifted his gaze right onto Elyon's bed, where she was hiding. Still, he was given no response from Will.

Questions were running through her head as he looked right where she was covered.

'Could he tell that I was hiding here?' 'Oh why did I stay here?' and 'Maybe, I shouldn't have taken my clothes off…' She hated that thought the most. What if he decided to rape her? She would never be the same again.

"Look here guardian, I suggest that you come out now, or I'll be forced to use this sword and my power to burn this place down, you in it." The demonic voice came out again.

Will cautiously moved her eyes to look at the sword he was holding. It looked way too heavy for a normal man to wield in just one hand. "Uh… Could you, um.. Turn around… You know… So I can put my clothes on at least?" Will mustered up the courage to talk finally.

The hooded figure looked closer at the bed and say that there were clothes lying on top. He just turned around and didn't look back.

Will took the chance not to change, but to transform into her guardian form.

"Don't you know, I hate people who work for Phobos?" Will shouted and flew right for the man. He turned swiftly and she was suddenly stuck where she was.

"And don't you know, never to recklessly charge strangers who are carrying a sword!" The man spoke in his demonic voice. Will was instantly scared beyond anything before. "Now, why don't you tell me your name? So I'll know who I brought back to Phobos?" He asked and set her on the bed she emerged from.

"Why are you serving him? He only causes fear and chaos." Will asked him. "…" She earned no response from him. "My name…it's... it's Will. What's yours?" She asked again. Her mind was screaming 'Bad move Will, first rule in life, never give your name out to strangers…especially those who are carrying big swords.' But she wasn't listening. "It's… it's… Nightmare…" The figure spoke.

"What kind of name is that?" Will thought out loud, too loud because he heard her. He was beside her in a blink on an eye and he held her up by her shirt.

"Never question me!" Nightmare yelled. Will was able to look inside of the hood he wore to get a look at his face un-shadowed. His eyes weren't human at all, at a fiery yellow with red around black in the middle. That along with his voice, made him look completely demonic. "You're… you're not human… are you?" Will's voice cracked from the evil site. He seemed to be the embodiment of pure evil. He let her go and she fell on her bottom landing on the bed.

"You can see, can't you? Of course I'm not human; barely anyone who serves Phobos is human." Nightmare spoke. Will looked at him. His hood was shadowing his face again. "Well, why are you serving him?" She asked him again. She expected no answer, but she got one…

* * *

There's the first chapter… Hope you liked it. R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back people! And with the second chapter to Black Heart. Also, I sorta forgot to mention in the summary, it was actually a Will-Nightmare-Hay Lin romance, along with the other couple. Enjoy now.

* * *

Previously:

"You can see, can't you? Of course I'm not human; barely anyone who serves Phobos is human." Nightmare spoke. Will looked at him. His hood was shadowing his face again. "Well, why are you serving him?" She asked him again. She expected no answer, but she got one…

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark Histories

"The reason why I serve him… is… is…" Nightmare started but was interrupted when a certain group of people came in from the bedroom door.

"Will! I know where the book is!" Cornelia shouted coming in first. Once everyone was in the room, they all stared at Nightmare until Caleb spoke.

"Nightmare, what are you doing here!" He yelled and jumped at him. Nightmare raised his hand and caught Caleb by the neck and squeezed tightly.

"Boy, you never get tired of trying to beat me do you? I grow tired, don't bother following me, you will only get killed." Nightmare spoke, his demonic voice worse than ever. He threw Caleb to a wall and walked through the portal. Cornelia rushed over to Caleb to make sure he was okay.

"Okay, who was that?" Taranee asked. "That was… erm…" Will couldn't get the words out.

"That was Nightmare, Phobos' most trusted general. He's ruthless in what he does. But, why was he here? And talking to Will for that matter?" Caleb spoke. The girls (except Will) looked at Will. "What? We were just talking… uh… anyways, Phobos has the book, and we need to get it back." Will stammered.

"You know, I heard that Phobos had a secret base hidden underground. We should try to find it." Caleb spoke.

"Hmmm. Blunk, can you get a hold of Elyon's smell?" Irma asked looking at him. "Blunk can do!" The creature announced. He sniffed crazily and finally found it. "Blunk has it!" He said and jumped through the portal. The others soon followed.

-Meridian-

They landed in a snowy region when Blunk took off sniffing at Elyon's scent. He ended up to a boulder. "Here here!" Blunk yelled jumping up and down. Caleb and the girls ran up to him. "Okay…Guardians unite!" Will yelled as the girls transformed into their guardian forms. Caleb was trying to move the boulder failing at it miserably. Cornelia walked up to him and pushed him aside briefly. "Watch and learn… Earth." She chanted and moved her finger down the boulder splitting it in two. "There…" She smiled at him. "Okay, everyone split up. We'll cover more ground." Will ordered and flew off looking for Nightmare more than anyone. Hay Lin and Irma went one way, while Taranee, Cornelia and Caleb went another.

-Nightmare's position-

"Foolish girls, I told them not to follow. Guards, alert Phobos." He ordered and walked off to get Will. Surprisingly she flew right into him. "Watch where you fly girl." He spoke in his demonic voice. "Sorry Nightmare." Will spoke looking up at him. He growled. "Come on, Elyon isn't here, it was a trap, and you all fell for it." He spoke helping Will up. "I'm leaving Phobo's army. I need to see Yan Lin." He said looking toward the exit. "Yan Lin, how do you know her?" Will asked flying towards the exit. As they reached it, they saw the others running for the exit as well. "It's a trap!" Caleb yelled throwing a rock he found at one of the guards hitting him in the head. "I know, he told me." Will said pointing to Nightmare.

"No time." Nightmare said walking out into the snowy area. He saw that Cedric and his mass of guards were in front of the portal. "Will, you and the others go for the portal, I'll handle Snakehead." Nightmare ordered and drew his big sword from its sheath on his back. "CEDRIC!" Nightmare yelled and ran for him. He had his sword ready as he started to distract the guards. The girls flew for the portal, Cornelia holding Caleb. After they got through, Will started to close the portal. It closed just as Nightmare jumped through, he landing atop of Will. "Can you ever stand away from the entrance spot?" He said shaking his head. The girls sighed, but Hay Lin was staring at Nightmare. 'He is cute, good thing Will has Matt, he's all mine.' She thought smiling…

-The Next day at the Silver Dragon-

"Grandma, we have a visitor!" Hay Lin smiled as the girls walked in, Nightmare followed in a cloak, hood covering his head again. "Wow, who is this?" Yan Lin asked looking up at the giant. "Don't even remember me anymore Yan Lin?" Nightmare spoke drawing his hood down. Yan Lin's eyes widen. "Cole! What are you doing here? You said you left the guardians after you protected the veil years ago!" She yelled. The girl's eyes widen. "Cole!" They all said in unison. "It's Nightmare now Yan Lin, and I did quit the guardians, but now that Phobos has Elyon, it's time I came back to stop him." He spoke.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Hope you like, next chapter, a look into Nightmare/Cole's past. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven: I know you people have been looking for this next chapter. And here it is! Sorry for the long wait…

Nightmare: Took you long enough… I thought I was gonna die of boredom and Hay Lin hanging on me all day

Raven: Oh shut up and get into the story.

Previously:

"Grandma, we have a visitor!" Hay Lin smiled as the girls walked in, Nightmare followed in a cloak, hood covering his head again. "Wow, who is this?" Yan Lin asked looking up at the giant. "Don't even remember me anymore Yan Lin?" Nightmare spoke drawing his hood down. Yan Lin's eyes widen. "Cole! What are you doing here? You said you left the guardians after you protected the veil years ago!" She yelled. The girl's eyes widen. "Cole!" They all said in unison. "It's Nightmare now Yan Lin, and I did quit the guardians, but now that Phobos has Elyon, it's time I came back to stop him." He spoke.

Chapter 3: A Horrible Past

"I see…You came back at a good time…They're true powers haven't exactly awakened yet… You'll be a great coach…" Yan Lin said. Cole(A/N: I'm going to be calling Nightmare that from now on.) sighed and looked at them. "I can tell… Since they fell for such an obvious trap." He muttered as he set his sword down against the wall. "Still carrying that giant blade? Has it gotten any sharper? Or just straight-" Yan Lin stopped as the air between them was sliced and the giant sword was near her neck. "That answer your question?" He asked receiving a hasty nod from the old guardian.

"Okay okay! Let's break up the fighting, that's not needed here." Will said trying to push Cole away. He looked down at her as she only moved herself, him still in the same spot. He moved one foot and sidestepped watching as she almost fell onto the floor. He caught her at the last minute with one of his hands before lifting her back up. "That will teach you to mess with me." He said as he walked down into the basement of the restaurant.

"Grandma…How do you know Cole?" Hay Lin asked. "It was a long time ago…When we were guardians…" She said.

-Flashback to Meridian-

"Yan Lin! Get down!" Cole yelled as he swung his giant sword with his two hands over her crouched body as it slammed through one of the guards. "I can't believe he did this! Phobos…You will pay…" Cole growled as he continued forward not waiting for the other four guardians. "Power of Fire!" He yelled as his blade ignited with the powerful element and he spun as a wave of flames burst off burning anyone who was before him. The blade's fire disappeared as he jumped through the gates looking behind him. "Hurry up!" He growled as he blocked an attack coming from a guard's battle axe.

Yan Lin watched in awe as the man single handedly took out the outer gates and the guard unit protecting it. "Yan Lin… Why is he like that? Just because he carries the ability to use all the elements, doesn't mean he can just run off like that." One of the guardians said. "No, it's because he was friends with Phobos... He was to be his advisor, but the prince choose Cedric over him, and casted him away. That's what caused the elements to burn in his body." She said. "I see… Well, as one of the guardians, I say we help him!" He said. Yan Lin nodded and the four flew off into the battle.

Cole placed his sword against the ground as he heard the others come in. They gasped simultaneously as they looked at the battle that was now over. Blood covered the castle grounds and the walls as burned bodies, and bodies that were cleaved and sliced into pieces adorned the ground. The guardian picked up his blade and continued forward before he came across the next gate.

"Phobos! Do you honestly think this will keep me from you!" He yelled as he lifted his blade into the air. He slammed it into the gate as his eyes flashed. "Air!" The gates flew open slamming against the walls as he looked around. A split second before a bolt of dark energy slammed into Cole's body before other bolts joined in. Cole's body lifted into the air as the blade dropped. Yan Lin yelled before rushing off to end the dark attack. She grabbed Cole's body and placed the heart over him as the dark attack ceased. "Cole are you alright?" She asked. Cole's eyes were still closed, but around the two dark energy began to rise. The man's eyes shot open to reveal the demonic ones from before. "No…You can't have changed… Cole." Yan Lin said with tears stinging at her eyes.

Cole lifted up into the air as he landed on his feet, his powers disappearing to reveal his dark outfit. Black shirt, black pants and boots as he picked up his blade. "Do not call me by that name… I will be known as Nightmare!" He growled looking at her. "No…My love…Why?" She growled before looking at Phobos' appearing body. "You monster! How dare you take one of the guardians!" She yelled before launching a bolt of lightning at him. The lightning bolt was deflected as it bounced off a sword, Nightmare's to be exact. "Guardians…Stay here and your lives will be thrown away… Sacrificed for nothing." Nightmare said, his voice turning demonic, standing before Phobos as a loyal guard. Yan Lin knew what to do now, but didn't want to as the moment called for it. "Guardians… Retreat." She muttered before she flew off. The others looked in opposite directions as they flew behind her.

-End Flashback-

"So you're telling us, that Cole became Nightmare thanks to Phobos?" Will asked. Yan Lin nodded and looked at Hay Lin. "If things were different… Cole would have been your grandfather." The elder said, her eyes clouding over for a moment. Hay Lin gasped and sighed. "Thank goodness he isn't." The air commander said smiling. "So…What are we going to do with him?" Cornelia asked. "Well, he can't stay here… We have enough with Blunk and Caleb… He'll have to live with one of you… And he'll have to enroll at your school." Yan Lin said receiving a honest gasp from the five. "There's no way I'm walking around with tall, dark, and brooding." Cornelia said. "Agreed… I won't be in the same spot as that lapdog of Phobos." Caleb said with pure anger in his voice. "Oh calm down… I'll see with my mom to see if she'll let him stay…" Will said looking away. Hay Lin mentally frowned before speaking up as well. "I'll do the same, first to get them to say yes wins." She said, another bubbly smile on her face. Will nodded but could've sworn she saw a hidden expression on her face. "Well, I guess we'll call it a night." Irma said walking to the door. "Yeah, we'll see you girls and guys at school tomorrow." Taranee said walking out the door behind Irma, followed by Cornelia.

Will walked over to the telephone Yan Lin kept in the back of the place and picked it up receiving a voice on the other end. "Hello?" She asked. "Will? Oh thank goodness, I just called to see if you were there."Susan Vandom said. "Relax mom, I'm alright… I was just about to call you actually… I sorta have a BIG favor to ask you. Well, Ms. Yan Lin actually, but she wanted me to ask." Will said trying to make it seem a bit easier. "Okay, go ahead." Susan said already sounding worried about this so called favor. "Her friend came into town and is staying for a few days and he needs a place to stay. Can he stay with us?" She asked. "Hm…" Susan began as Will listened closely. "I..."

Cliffy… I know, you all hate that. But Oh well, can't be helped.

Nightmare: I cannot believe you did that… Now I won't know if I have a place to stay without Hay Lin… Girl, get off my back.

Hay Lin: Aw, but you're so warm.

Nightmare: I'll get warm alright… FI-

Raven: Okay! That's enough, At least…3 reviews and I'll get the fourth chapter started. Oh, and for being so loyal, here's a small preview of the next one:

Chapter four

"Hay Lin…Is there something that I need to know?" Cole asked as he sat down on the bench. After chasing her for so long he knew something bad happened. "It's… I really like you Cole…But, you've been hanging with Will almost all day… So I-" "If you finish that I'll toss you into Meridian…We're friends and comrades, nothing more, nothing less." He said. Hay Lin smiled and moved over to lay her head against his chest. "Anything else?" "Yes…"

That's all I'm showing you.


End file.
